Coalhearth
The Dwarves of Coalhearth are stout and sturdy beings born of the mountains. Dwarves share the same range of skin tones as Humans but they can also have an ashy grey or sandstone red complexion. Dwarven eye and hair colors parallel very closely to that of Humans, though red hair is more common and blue eye are rarer amongst Dwarves. Male Dwarves wear long, braided beards. Females can sometimes grow sideburns. Dwarves stand around 4’3” to 4’9”. They are broad and muscular and weigh as much as an adult Human. Though Dwarves reach physical maturity at around the same time as Humans, they age more slowly and remain vigorous well past 150 years of age, often living to see 200. Politics Coalhearth is governed by King Jemane Ironchain, whose family has ruled over the nation for four generations. Overall, the Ironchain family has been one of the most successful ruling families the Dwarves have ever seen. Their dynasty was responsible for establishing and funding the railroad system which now runs through Skone. Under the Ironchains, the Dwarves have progressed significantly. Jemane Ironchain, in the eyes of many of his subjects, is not as great a king as many of his forefathers. The Dwarves are a very proud race, and Ironchain has a respected ancestry, so even those who disagree with his decisions are loyal. Ironchain’s most controversial decision as king is his recent boycott of Gnomish goods. Coalhearth’s military is quite powerful. The Dwarves are burly and resilient. Even the Dwarves in light armor boast great fortitude and prove difficult to slay in combat. The mountains of Coalhearth are full of a light-weight yet durable metal known simply as Dwarven metal. Blacksmiths use this metal along with their expertise to craft some of the finest weapons and armor anywhere in the world. Dwarves in heavy armor, sometimes called the Cliff Faces, favor shields and one handed weapons such as battle axes, hammers, maces, flails, and clubs. Weapons of finesse such as one-handed swords and daggers aren’t as popular among the Dwarves. They prefer brute force weaponry. Two-handed weapon users, nicknamed Avalanchers, choose chainmail over platemail and wield mauls, great axes, greatswords, morningstars, heavy flails, warhammers, and clubs. Dwarven cannoneers and gunners, known as the Winter Gusts, wear leather armor and are deployed in the safety of the backline. Even ranged Dwarves stay pretty close to the action and generally refuse to fall back to where they can fire uninterrupted. For this reason, shotgunners and riflemen mount blades to their guns to fight in close quarters. Dwarven war machines are simplistic, yet brilliantly crafted. These include cannons, catapults, and ballistae. Dwarves don’t use cavalrymen in combat, but their arcticoxen are used for transportation and to pull war chariots. Dwarves fly on the backs of rocs, primarily as a way of scouting, sometimes firing rifles from overhead. Though the Dwarven military is quite powerful in concept, it has not been used for several hundred years in any real conflict. Their lack of practice is perhaps their greatest shortcoming. They also fall short in that the Dwarves are infamously slow. Though they use the arcticoxen for transportation of troops and resources, arcticoxen are much slower than the average horse. The Dwarves can be easily outmaneuvered when careful planning, but the Dwarves make up for their lack of speed with their ability to march for hours on end. The Dwarves do not have any incredibly powerful bonds with their allies, but they are friendly with nearly every nation. Their closest alliances lie with Blute, Trakodo, and Drehr Behrkán. They are on good terms with Skyaard, Bretonia, Kahl, the Ogre Kingdom, Kroga, and Sprillan. Some Dwarves even have a good relationship with the Gnolls of the Bog. Coalhearth does not have any enemies, but the proud Dwarves have rubbed many other races the wrong way. Their relationships with Nuhimm, Sivverlynn, Halign Mak’kai, and Uss’Ssah are shaky at best. Since Ironchain began boycotting Gnomish goods, Wixicroft is not all too fond of Coalhearth either. Population: 438,000 Size: 20,500 square miles Capital City: Obsidia History It is rumored that the Dwarves were born of the earth and mountains in Coalhearth. Many naturistic Dwarves believe that their race began as stone elementals, which somehow became flesh through magic or religion. Regardless of their origins, the Dwarves have been in the mountains of Skone for thousands of years. Through hieroglyphics on the faces of their mountains, the Dwarves were one of the first races to begin documenting history. It wasn’t until about 200 years before the worldwide implementation of the Dwarven calendar that their history documents became fully intelligible, but the ancient ruins of Coalhearth are full of hazy clues to their past. The Dwarves created a calendar based on the seasons which they have used for around 2,500 years. 1,119 years ago the Dwarves met the Gnomes of what is now Wixicroft. The Dwarves and the Gnomes found that each race and their respective habitats had many different resources and commodities to offer. In order to more efficiently trade, the two races decided to share a calendar. Due to its straightforward nature, the two races opted to use the Dwarven calendar. For convenience, the Dwarves and the Gnomes thought it best to call the year they begun sharing the calendar year 0. Over time, the Dwarven calendar spread across the world, and is the most commonly used calendar today. In the early 100’s, the Dwarven territories were much more expansive than they are today. Dwarves of one faction or another ruled the lands now known as Blute, Trakodo, Hauntos, and the northern strip of Drehr Behrkán in addition to what is now Coalhearth. However, in these times, the Dwarves were also much more divided than they are today. Accounts show as many as 60 distinct Dwarven factions in the year 100. As the Dwarves grew in population, the number of unique factions likewise increased. As more factions came about, the Dwarves needed more land. Bawrran Stonehide, leader of the Stonehide faction, led his men east into the swamps past the mountains to claim new land. The marshlands were home to many dangerous creatures. Even some of the smaller creatures packed poison so potent it could knock a Dwarf off his feet for a day or two. Stonehides marched through the swampy jungle at a slow yet steady pace, eventually meeting the greatest threat they’d find in those lands. Bipedal lizards, bigger and stronger than Humans, launched an ambush on the Dwarves. The Dwarves lost a considerable number of men, but emerged victorious and marched onward. The army came upon a massive pyramidal structure swarming with the lizard-like creatures. They infiltrated the city and began slaying the beasts. The beasts were worthy fighters, but undisciplined and primitive, and the Dwarves took the city with few casualties. They began Dwarvenizing the sieged temple until two weeks later when more of the lizard creatures returned to reclaim their city. The Dwarves did what they could to hold their ground, but found they were vastly outnumbered. Stonehide sent a small party of messengers back to the mountains. These messengers spread the news, and while the other Dwarves represented their own factions, they came to the defense of their race. And so started the war of the Dwarves versus the Lizardmen. Many of the Dwarves of other factions refused to partake in this war. Some did not wish to aid a faction that wasn’t their own. They believed the Stonehides brought the war upon themselves by attacking the foreign land. Others did not want to leave their comfortable homes to fight at a disadvantage in the swamplands. Either way, Dwarves who refused to answer their call to duty were called deserters and forced into exile. The war waged on for several years. Over time it became more and more clear that the lizard creatures they faced were not beasts, but sentient beings. As this fact manifested itself, more and more Dwarves began to protest the war. The war proved futile. The Dwarves had superior arms and technique, but this advantage was canceled out by the Lizardman numbers and their home field advantage. There was no denying that the Lizardmen were more at home in the swamps than the Dwarves. Neither side gained any significant ground, but both sides lost numbers at an astounding rate. On the 68th day of winter in 142, Lizardman assassins executed Bawrran Stonehide. This event broke the camel’s back, and finally the Dwarves decided to retreat to their homeland. In the summer of the following year, 143, the Dwarves were visited by a small party of Gnomes from the southeast. The Gnomes came with a treaty, extending their desire for continent-wide peace. They requested a signature from the leader of the Dwarves. The only issue was that the Dwarves were still divided into 50 or more distinct factions. This invitation for peace ironically sparked a civil war for power within the Dwarven community. Many of the smaller factions were swiftly thwarted. Others joined larger factions. The civil conflict continued on for about a year before three major factions emerged. Many Dwarves found themselves without homes, as their own factions had been vanquished. Too proud to concede to another faction, these Dwarves set off around the world and to Trakodo to reestablish their factions. The three remaining factions were the Silvereyes, the Gonsbronzes, and the Titanials. Olson Silvereye represented the largest percentage of Dwarves before the civil war, and many believed this gave him right to be the one true king. Helrich Gonsbronze was one of the smaller factions to begin, but his charismatic nature coupled with his great mind for war brought him many followers. Les Titinial ruled over much of the eastern mountains prior to the war. He believed that the unity of the Dwarves was more important than who led them. He gave a home to many of the factionless Dwarves. Titanial proposed the three leaders put their differences aside and attempt to rule together. The concept of multiple rulers was foreign to the Dwarves, and the other leaders clung stubbornly to their beliefs that only one Dwarf could rule. One evening Titanial was giving a speech to his followers when he was murdered by a Gonsbronze assassin. Ultimately, Gonsbronze order to assassinate Titanial lost him the war, as many of the Gonsbronzes turned their back to Helrich Gonsbronze, seeing this assassination as dishonorable. After another two seasons of combat, Silvereye emerged victorious. Olson Silvereye signed the Treaty of Skone on the first day of Spring in 145, representing a new year as a newly unified race. He named the new nation Coalhearth. A young man upon taking up the throne, Silvereye ruled for another 162 years before he died of natural causes in 307 and passed the crown to his eldest son Braic Silvereye. Braic was notoriously rash. He united the Dwarves more than his father ever had, but his impulsiveness led Braic to an untimely demise. In 423, Braic Silvereye jumped into an arena, flustered by the fighters’ lack of combat prowess. Upon the impact of the fall into the ring, Braic broke both his legs and was swiftly devoured by a pit basilisk. Once again, the crown was passed on, this time to Llyr Silvereye. Llyr took to the throne with his father’s recklessness but without his father’s selflessness. Truly egocentric, it was apparent that Llyr did not have the nation’s best interests at heart, and so once again, a civil conflict broke out in 455. The rebellion didn’t last long. All but the most loyal of Dwarves were prepared to usurp Llyr Silvereye. By 456, Dwinbarr Ironchain had dealt the final blow to Llyr, securing his spot on the throne. The Ironchains have ruled over Coalhearth ever since. In the year 700, Dwinbarr’s son Ulrik-Tor Ironchain began financing a project proposed by a Dwarven inventor named Kulror Hammerhand Gilgor. The project was to create a device which could travel around the continent with haste, simplifying and speeding up trade and transportation. The vehicle Gilgor named a train took 15 years to finalize. Many Gnomish inventors assisted Gilgor. After weeks of trials and testing, the steamtrain proved to be effective and safe. Ironchain sent messengers to inform the other nations of the invention and enlisted their aid in building the railroad tracks. All of the nations helped as they could, save for the Lizardmen. The Dwarves were pleased enough, however, to find that Uss’Ssah allowed for tracks to be built upon their land. By the Spring of 720, the railroad system was complete and trade by railway was in full swing. The nations of Skone were elated by the simplicity and efficiency the steam train offered. The Dwarves however, were not done with their business. Coalhearth was set on establishing trade with the other continents, starting with Guero. Being that the Dwarves are landlocked they needed a ship and a departure point. Ironchain decided to make contact with the Dendroids, a race with whom the Dwarves had very few encounters. Not knowing what to expect, Ulrik-Tor Ironchain sent a very generous gold offer to Drehr Behrkán, hoping to gain in exchange a humble freighter and a spot to dock it. Ironchain waited two weeks for a response when a Dendroid messenger came by foot to Coalhearth. Along with the messenger came a caravan of three wagons and a few other Dendroids. The messenger stepped into the throne room and dropped a bag of coins at the foot of the king. King Ironchain recognized it as the same bag he’d sent to the Dendroids weeks before. The Dendroid messenger explained that his superiors in Drehr Behrkán had already begun building a ship for the Dwarves. He went on to say that the King’s gold was appreciated but unneeded, and that the ship would be available in a few more weeks. Coalhearth sent messengers around Skone to inform the other nations of their intention to meet the west, and it wasn’t until the winter of 720 when the Dwarves finally departed off the coast of Drehr Behrkán, heading west to Guero. The Dwarven ship was flagged in to Sivverlynn by a lighthouse. The Dwarves traveled around Sivverlynn explaining their new railroad system and offering samples of Skone’s goods. The High Elves were quite hospitable, eager to set up trade arrangements with the east. After the Dwarves had squared things away with the rulers of Sivverlynn, the High Elves recommended the Dwarves travel south to Utopia to establish trade with the scientific community. The High Elves advised the Dwarves to steer clear of the southeast, where gruesome, green barbarians lived in anarchy and killed any who passed by. The Dwarves took the counseling to heart, avoiding Grumlok and entering Utopia. The highly advanced nation of Utopia shocked the Dwarves. Though they’d seen the Gnomes’ inventions, and were no strangers to engineering themselves, the Dwarves had never seen science so advanced as that of Utopia. The Dwarves wandered around the streets in search of leaders and eventually found the president, a Human named Kase Playton. Playton enthusiastically agreed to trade with Skone and answered the Dwarves’ quarries about the Nation of Science. After they’d completed their mission in Utopia, the Dwarven messengers traveled farther south to Bretonia. Scripts written by the party of tradesmen state that the Dwarves were well-received by the High Elves and the Utopians, but they hadn’t felt much of a bond forming until they’d met the Bretonians. The Dwarves were quickly directed to the king Gavin Magnus. They showed him their wares and offered Magnus a tankard of their finest Dwarven ale. Magnus laughed, reports say, stating that is generally accustomed to offer wine to a king. The Dwarves responded, picking up on the king’s good humor, and explained that Dwarves don’t do wine. The king mentioned his preference for mead. The messengers sat and talked with Magnus over a few cups of mead about their intention to unite Skone and Guero through trade. Magnus stated that his nation relied very little on trade, but agreed to occasional trades. Magnus gave the Dwarves a bed in the castle for the night before sending them west to Skyaard. Skyaard’s president in 720 was a man named Ahndrey Calvin Demetrious. President Demetrious greeted the Dwarves with open arms and showed them around the magical nation of Skyaard. The Dwarves set up trade, signing up to import some of Skyaard’s unique magical crafts, before heading into Nuhimm as recommended by President Demetrious. Naturally, the Dwarves were a bit apprehensive when they’d heard that Nuhimm was home to undead, but the Dwarves trusted President Demetrious. They were marching forth into the dying forests of western Guero when they came across a single cabin. Though the Dwarves were afraid of what might lie within the cabin, they needed assistance finding a city in the dense woods of Nuhimm. Outside the house, in the fields, fenced sheep gently bleated as the Dwarven party approached the wooden home. One Dwarf pounded upon the door. In a single motion too swift for the eye to follow, the door swung open, the Dwarf was sucked into the cabin, and the door slammed shut once again. Cacophony from behind the door was followed by an abrupt and eerie silence. The Dwarves stood petrified and astonished in absolute silence before a cold voice echoed out from behind the door. “What is your business here?” it said. The Dwarves explained they meant no harm; only to find a city where they could establish trade. Once again a troubling silence befell the Dwarves when finally the door creaked upon. In the doorway stood a pale, humanoid being, holding their friend in a choke hold in one hand. The pale man’s other hand muzzled the Dwarf’s mouth. He stood, saying nothing, observing the Dwarves for a moment before beckoning them into the house. Ever so politely, the man apologized for his aggressive behavior. He explained that his kind are hunted mercilessly, excusing his actions as a necessary precaution. He sat the Dwarves down at his table, making idle chit chat from the kitchen. He brought the Dwarves several plates of lamb chop and told them where they could find the Allknower. He went on to say that the Allknower would likely greet the Dwarves with similar distrust, but that they had nothing to worry about as long as they were clear about their intentions. The Dwarves finished up their meals and set off for Kasq Gruhn to meet with the Allknower. Sure enough, the Dwarves were met with some aggression upon entering the city of the Allknower’s Tomb, but once they’d cleared up their intentions, they were able to request an audience. The Allknower stated that his nation was not hugely into trading, but that they would be happy to establish friendships with Skone and trade surplus goods. The Dwarves’ expedition to the west was absolutely monumental for all of Skone. Though the purpose of this journey was to increase trade potential, other aspects proved to be more valuable. Uniting Skone with Guero has allowed for some great advances in science and magic, and created some of the most powerful bonds in the world today. The Dwarves learned to improve their ballistics from Bretonia. Many Dwarves have improved upon their magic skills by enrolling at the school in Skyaard or by purchasing spell books from the magic nation. Finding that Nuhimm had untapped resources at hand allowed for Dwarven miners and lumberers to set out to the undead nation and collect rare commodities. Ever since creating the railroad system, the Dwarves had fronted most of the coal needed to power the train. Tolthor Ironchain began to tax the other nations of Skone in 816 to payoff the miners who collected the coal. The Gnomes were excluded from this tax because without their help, the train would not exist in the first place. In 1062, thirteen years after he had inherited the throne, King Jemane Ironchain decided that Wixicroft had gone long enough without paying for the use of the train. He requested they begin paying as all the other nations have done. The Gnomes refused to do so, and in response Jemane Ironchain mandated a boycott of Gnomish goods. This has damaged Wixicroft’s economy considerably, but has also hurt Coalhearth’s scientific advancements. The Dwarves learned a lot through purchasing and reverse engineering Gnomish goods. Many support Ironchain’s boycott, either because they agree the Gnomes need to pay or simply because they are undyingly loyal to the king. Others, particularly those in the scientific community, believe the boycott is a huge mistake that will harm Coalhearth and its relationship to the Gnomes. Coalhearth began importing rare bones, believed to be dragon bones, from the Centaur of Kroga in the year 1072. Though these bones can be found all throughout the world, they seem to be of greatest abundance in Kroga. Dwarven paleontologists are willing to pay large amounts of gold for the bones, which they believe are the keys to unveiling the history of the world. Farmers have also found that the bones are of great use. Bone meal ground up from these ancient bones have proven to be an extremely effective fertilizer. Over the past nearly 50 years, the scarcity, beauty, and utility of the bones has made them coveted by Dwarves all around the nation. Many have begun making bone jewelry or ornaments as a symbol of wealth. Trade The Dwarves’ largest exports are the ores and minerals from their mountains. Many of the metals which are rare around the rest of the world are in great abundance in the mountains of Coalhearth. A very sturdy metal colloquially known as Dwarven metal is almost exclusively found in Coalhearth. The Dwarves are also the largest producers of coal and obsidian in the world. Though ores are Coalhearth’s greatest exports, beer and tobacco also bring the Dwarven nation a considerable income. Dwarven beers are world famous, revered for their flavor and potency. Dwarven tobacco does not have the same broad market as Dwarven beer. Its rich, dark taste is too much for races without Dwarven fortitude. This tobacco is popular amongst the Ogres, the Centaur, many of the races of Trakodo, and the larger humans of Bretonia, Blute, and Trakodo. Surprisingly enough, many Gnomes also enjoy smoking Dwarven tobacco in small quantities. Tobacco is sold as cigars or loose leaf pipe tobacco. Dwarven farmers grow crops primarily used for brewing or seasoning, as Dwarves do not eat many fruits or vegetables. They favor instead a variety of meats, including poultry, pork, beef, articoxen meat, lamb, and offal, and thus there is an earnest living to be made as a herder in Coalhearth. Dwarven weapons and armor are extremely well made. Blacksmiths take great pride in their work. Unfortunately, Dwarven arms are made for Dwarves and do not fit the other races. Other nations will purchase Dwarven armor or weapons for decoration. Some Dwarves create goods specifically for trade, made for humans or other races. Many international buyers will send their measurements for special-made pieces. Dwarven arms are heavy and burdensome, but sturdier than that of most other races. They are also beautifully made with a unique style, making them perfect decorative pieces for the home or armory. Fur and leather are very popular among the Dwarves, whose ice-capped mountains can be frigid year-round. Articoxen herders account for a slight majority of the fur trade in Coalhearth. Trappers and hunters in the mountains have great success collecting skins as well. Though not quite as marketable amongst the Dwarves, they also craft textiles such as fleece, linen, and mineral wool. Fleece is common for casual clothing, as it is warm and comfortable. Linen is cool and breathable, thus it is seldom used for clothing. Instead, it is used for bedding, bags, and the like. Mineral wool, made from minerals heated and cooled by lava, is not traded to other nations too often. This textile is incredibly insulating, perfect for the cold air of Coalhearth, but the fabric can leave small slivers in the skin. Races without the Dwarves’ thick skin and fortitude to endure irritation cannot wear clothes made of mineral wool. Coalhearth is well known for its engineering, which has developed from combining Bretonian and Gnomish techniques. Dwarven firearms and warmachines are particularly impressive. Though not as world renowned, Dwarven guns rival those of Bretonia in quality. Dwarven pistols and rifles are not as precise as their Bretonian counterparts, but they are more powerful and considerably more durable. Coalhearth’s greatest advancements in engineering are their shotguns and their tanks. Though tanks are never traded, shotguns are a hot item for buyers all around the world. The Dwarven economic system is based on trade and taxes. The king is paid through taxes on trade as well as taxed residency and donations. Most nations of Skone pay a fee to Coalhearth to keep the railroad running. Much of the gold the king receives remains within his family, but a good portion is reinvested into society. The Dwarves have an obsession with metal and stone. Because gold is the most precious metal, wealth is important to the Dwarves. They seldomly exchange their trade goods for anything but gold. Even when trading between nations, exchanging one commodity for another, the Dwarves pay for their goods in gold and expect gold for their own goods. Coalhearth overall is quite a wealthy nation. The majority of their gold is held by only a few families, however. Royal or respected lineage opens the door for a family to easily obtain and maintain affluence. The average citizen has more than enough coin to get by. Compared to a nation like Sivverlynn, however, the average Dwarf would be considered lower-middle class. Fortunately Coalhearth’s economy hasn’t been hit by inflation nearly as hard as that of Sivverlynn. The Dwarves rely pretty heavily upon trade, most notably trade with Blute and Trakodo. While most Dwarves prefer to buy locally and support their kind, Blute and Trakodo both have much to offer that is unavailable within Coalhearth. On top of that, these two trade nations can offer raw commodities at prices that cannot be matched within Coalhearth. Blutian goods are especially popular amongst Dwarven factories which hire on many employees to mass produce crafted goods. Fish from the coasts, rivers, and lakes of Blute and Trakodo are also very popular among the Dwarves, whose frozen mountain tops offer very little in the way of seafood. Nuhimmian art is gaining popularity among the Dwarves of Coalhearth. The Dwarves import these bleak pieces of art in bulk once or twice year. To own an original piece of the expensive, recherché Nuhimmian art is considered among the highest signs of cultural status, as far as Dwarves in the art history community are concerned. Generally speaking, Dwarves interested in magic will move temporarily to Skyaard. Those who cannot get away, or have no desire to travel, may import magic books from Skyaard. These books often include earth magic spellbooks or alchemy recipes. Coalhearth imports with some regularity from Bretonia, especially firearms and armor. These goods are not purchased for the direct use by the Dwarves. They are used for research and reverse engineering, so that the Dwarves may improve upon their own goods. Before the boycott on Gnomish goods, the Dwarves would do the same with techmaturgy and other scientific goods. The scientific community has been hurt by this boycott, which has opened the door for opportunistic Gnome scoundrels to smuggle in Gnomish goods for sale. In recent history, the Dwarves began making an alliance with the Centaurs of Kroga. Though the Centaurs are primitive and have little to offer, their land is filled with an exotic reagent of particular interest to the Dwarves. Believed to be draconic in origin, these ancient bones have peaked the interests of Dwarves from all walks of life. While all Dwarves prefer Dwarven tobacco, Koyan chewing tobacco is gaining popularity in Coalhearth amongst miners. Igniting a cigar is extremely hazardous within mine shafts. Chewing tobacco offers a safe alternative. Science Without question, Coalhearth’s most famous scientific breakthroughs fall within the realm of engineering. Their firepower, in terms of explosives, guns, cannons, and rockets are indisputably the most consistently powerful throughout the world. Dwarven shotguns, sometimes called scatterguns, are unrivaled in all aspects. Dwarven engineers overwhelmingly choose the strength of steampower over the precision of clockwork. Drills, steamshovels, pumps, and cranes have given the Dwarves an upper hand in mining for several decades. And of course, one should not forget the locomotive, perhaps the most famous, envied, and monumental invention to ever come from the Dwarves. Though Coalhearth is most famous for their engineering, they’ve made bounds in many other branches of science as well. Coalhearth is arguably the leader in fields such as paleontology, anthropology (specifically archaeology), anatomy, geology and meteorology. Alchemy, botany, biology and other branches are also quite respectable. Magic Traditionally, magic in Coalhearth was practiced only by shaman, sages, and those who were considered prophets. These gifted men and women practiced primarily nature magics, through primal and rudimentary traditions. In 720, when Coalhearth met Skyaard, the Dwarves began to realize that magic isn’t as intangible as previously thought. Many Dwarves began making the migration to Skyaard, enthralled by the advancements the Skyaardians had made in magic. They learned that magic can be predictable, that it follows rules, much in the same way as many branches of magic. Nowadays, it is commonplace for Dwarven magi to make a trip to Skyaard at some point in their lives to study. Dwarves favor naturalistic magics, such as earth, water, fire and air magic. Magi who revere Li’ina are likely to study radiant magic as well. Dark magic has began to take a foothold in Coalhearth, studied primarily by magi who have become consumed by the curious and mysterious nature of the Dark magic. Religion Dwarves vary considerably in their religious beliefs, depending on the beliefs of their family or regions, and/or choices and events in their own lives. Most Dwarves honor Syra, the goddess of nature and beauty, in one way or another. In Dwarven folklore, it is told that Syra is the earth, and that all living things are her appendages. This belief is still widely held amongst the citizens of Coalhearth, and most Dwarves give thanks to Syra on a somewhat regular basis. Dwarves are known stereotypically around the world as an honorable and proud people. Many of these honorbound Dwarves worship Li’ina as the goddess of justice. One group of Dwarves within Coalhearth have gained great fame for their religious work under Li’ina. They call themselves the Hands of Li’ina and claim to do her work and defend justice in the world. Farmers also frequently worship Li’ina as the goddess of light. Dwarven religion holds that Li’ina is the sun, and that her holy light is the energy that keeps the world alive. Farmers pray to Li’ina for good harvest. Kira’Zhin is almost never worshipped outright, except during funeral rites, wherein Dwarves pray that their deceased will pass on into the next life peacefully and swiftly. Some Dwarves who practice archaic shamanistic lifestyles worship Kira’Zhin as a way to communicate with the spirits of those whom still linger in this world. Historically, many Dwarven families and clans revered Slyvix as the god of night and darkness. Early miners in particular worshipped Slyvix for these reasons, as they’d spend their days in the darkness of the caves and resurface only during nightfall. Many miners still honor Slyvix for this reason. As the Dwarves have grown and advanced, it is more commonplace to worship Slyvix as the god of knowledge. He is the primary god of Dwarves involved in science or history. As Dwarves have begun to take up magic, many Dwarven Magi also pray regularly in his name. Vorb is seldomly worshipped outright in Dwarven culture. Some with a deep appreciation for art may nod toward Vorb, but this is as far as their veneration goes. To worship Vorb is not considered socially unacceptable behavior, but it is still quite uncommon. Language Coalhearth’s national language is Dwarven. Though different regions, families, and clans of Dwarves have different accents, the language can be characterized by its heavily emphasized accentuations, its tonal swings, and its relative lack of soft consonants. Dwarven is one of the most ancient languages in the world, thus the modern day written language is derived from one of the first alphabets. The modern alphabet is based on runes, not dissimilar from those used in the Arcane language, though simplified and modified over the years. Most Dwarves also speak Common. Some who have spent their entire lives in very rural areas, however, are unlikely to have picked up the Common tongue unless taught by their parents. Culture Coalheath has a rich culture, distinguished by working hard and playing hard. The average Dwarf begins his or her day with a hearty breakfast and a cold coffee stout. Dwarves drink all day long. It’s commonplace to take breaks periodically throughout the workday to down a tankard of light ale. In the evenings, Coalhearth’s taverns fill to the brim with thirsty patrons. Booming laughter and Dwarven tobacco smoke fill the halls as the Dwarves dance, cheer, and toast away the night. Children spend their days at home with mother. From a very young age, children are expected to help with chores and establish a good work ethic. It’s also pretty common that children will sip from their mother’s tankard throughout the day. At night, while mother and father are out at the taverns, children run and play in the streets. As children come of age, young men begin taking on apprenticeships to train in a profession. Young women typically remain at home, learning to manage the home. Women who demonstrate outstanding potential in a skill or craft are free to pursue those interests. Dwarves have an innate fascination with metal. As the most precious metal, it stands to reason that most Dwarves have quite an obsession with collecting gold. The Dwarves’ passion for gold is deeper felt than other races in that the Dwarves do not worship gold for its value. In many cultures, money is power. In Dwarven culture, only family and might equate to power. Dwarves cling to gold not for the value it’s given, but simply because of its geological properties. Male Dwarves wear long beards, artfully braided and stylized. Women likewise wear long, intricate braids in their hair. Woven in these braids are golden clamps, rings, cogs, and insignias of family and clan. Dwarves casually wear heavy furs, to shield against the harsh winds and chills of the Coalhearth mountaintops. Fighters wear expertly crafted armor, especially plate armor. During work, Dwarves wear linen clothing, which is more breathable. For jobs outside in the cold, Dwarves may wear fleece or mineral wool. In recent years, the Dwarves have begun importing a bizarre bone, believed to be dragon bones, from the Centaur of Kroga. This bone, while being tremendously useful for its bone meal as well as its paleontological breakthroughs, has also become famous amongst citizens for jewelry. Master smiths and jewelers can smelt the bone into fine ornaments. Incredibly wealthy Dwarves have afforded to purchase weapons and armor from dragonbone. Dragonbone is as strong as steel, but considerably lighter. Coalhearth’s citizens, despite their many similarities, have many different traditions based upon the customs of their families and clans. Though the Dwarves are united under one true king, they still honor their clans. Today there are 23 distinct factions across the nation. Each of them has its own unique traditions and customs. Family names are of great importance in Dwarven society. Families have unique sigils, colors, and reputations. Typically speaking, Dwarves know primarily the names of their own clans, though there are a number of families who are well known throughout the nation. Guilds are very popular around Coalhearth. Some guilds are small clubs for like-minded individuals who share a hobby; a way to mingle and converse about one’s passions. Other guilds can be massive groups of adventurers.